


Madness Clause

by purplekitte



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there supposed to be a fail-safe for this? Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Clause

The two Servants met in a crash that quickly devolved into arm wrestling. A vending machine hit one of them, thrown by another Servant, but neither even seemed to notice.

“So... I guess we all figured that no one else would be adding in the extra clause.”

“Don’t look at me. Einzburns have mana to burn, so we usually summon from Berserker class.”

“You’d have thought the founders would have put in a fail-safe, like that it only worked for the first one to use it. Oops.”

The seven mages watched the growing cloud of dust and rubble that engulfed their Servants. The seven Berserkers threw themselves at each other with acumen.

“Anyone want to go for lunch later?”

“Sure. I’ll make a reservation over in the intact part of town for all of us. They should be done by then.”

**Author's Note:**

> And more watch-along group silliness.


End file.
